tkocfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Sonic the Hedgehog
Metal Sonic Knuckles the Echidna |Archenemy = Dr. Eggman |Rank = A |Favorite Food = Chili dog |Forte in Sports = Corrida |Favorite Music = Rock |Fighting Style = Extremas habilidades e reflexos acrobáticos graças a sua Super-velocidade |Powers = Chaos Control |Weapons = |Energys = |Nen Type = |Elements = Arquivo:Physic.png Físico Arquivo:Energy.png Energia Arquivo:Wind.png Vento |Origin = Sonic the Hedgehog |Counterpart = |Debut = TKOC }} '''Sonic the Hedgehog' (ソニック・ザ・ヘッジホッグ Sonikku za Hejjihoggu) é o mascote da SEGA e o personagem principal da série de jogos Sonic the Hedgehog. Ele é um ouriço antropomórfico nascido com a capacidade de correr mais rápido que a velocidade do som, daí seu nome, e possui reflexos rápidos para combinar. Como sua espécie sugere, Sonic também pode se transformar em uma bola de concussão, principalmente para atacar inimigos. Desde que entrou na batalha contra a iniquidade, Sonic tem sido o campeão da paz e é conhecido em todo o mundo por salva-lo inúmeras vezes. Durante suas muitas aventuras, Sonic viajou dos confins do mundo para os confins do espaço e do tempo, enfrentando incontáveis desafios que o testaram ao máximo, ganhando muitos títulos, aliados e os desprezos de vários inimigos. Bem conhecido por sua lendária atitude arrogante, comportamento descontraído e temperamento curto, mas com forte senso de justiça, compaixão e amor pela liberdade e aventura, Sonic usa suas habilidades para proteger os inocentes de seu mundo e aqueles que estão além das forças do mal, especialmente seu arqui-inimigo, Dr. Eggman. Em The King of Cartoons, Sonic é um dos heróis originais introduzidos na primeira aventura de Vinix, sendo um dos amigos próximos do herói, mesmo não fazendo parte do Clube Fusão. Aparência Sonic é um ouriço antropomórfico magro com pêlo azul que cobre a maior parte de seu corpo, pele de pêssego que cobre seus braços, focinho e torso frontal, e olhos verde esmeralda. Ele tem seis longos espinhos na parte de trás da cabeça, dois espinhos saindo de trás dos ombros e uma cauda curta. Sonic um par de tênis vermelhos, resistentes à fricção, com partes brancas ao redor dos tornozelos, solas cinzas e tiras brancas na parte de cima, sendo que a última delas é presa por uma fivela dourada em cada pé. Ele também usa um par de luvas brancas em suas mãos. Personalidade Dizem que Sonic é "como o vento"; um andarilho que está sempre em movimento e é conhecido por ser de espírito livre e aventureiro. Ele valoriza a liberdade acima de tudo e se esforça para viver sua vida de acordo com suas próprias regras e não com os padrões daqueles ao seu redor ou por causa do heroísmo e do dever, nunca pensando duas vezes sobre o que as outras pessoas dizem ou pensam. Nascido para correr, o que Sonic mais gosta é de viajar pelo mundo. Dotado de uma forte paixão por aproveitar a vida, ele nunca está em um só lugar por muito tempo e sempre avança para buscar seu próximo desafio, tornando sua vida uma série interminável de aventuras. Por causa de sua necessidade de liberdade, Sonic detesta a ideia de ser restringido e ficar confinado por muito tempo o deixa nervoso e inquieto. O comportamento de Sonic é sempre descontraído, legal e despreocupado. No entanto, ele é muitas vezes impaciente, odeia o tédio e às vezes possui um temperamento curto. Por causa de sua natureza impulsiva, Sonic pode ser imprudente e rápido para agir antes de pensar, lançando-se em problemas sem pensar duas vezes e sem considerar os avisos dos outros. No entanto, ele é honesto e sempre cumpre suas promessas. A personalidade de Sonic é uma justaposição de gentileza e ferocidade. Ele é extremamente benevolente, impulsionado por seu próprio forte senso de justiça e firmemente defende a verdade e a liberdade. Ele odeia a mentira e o mal em todas as suas formas, explodindo de raiva ao presenciar qualquer coisa injusta colocando sua vida em risco, sem hesitar. No entanto, ele geralmente vê seu heroísmo como uma oportunidade para se divertir, fazendo dele um caçador de emoções. Para Sonic, salvar o mundo não é uma grande façanha e apenas mais um episódio emocionante em sua vida. Quando ele se encontra em apuros, ele age como se nada pudesse detê-lo. Em tempos de crise, porém, ele é agressivo e se concentra intensamente na tarefa que tem em mãos, como se sua personalidade tivesse sofrido uma mudança espantosa. Ao mesmo tempo, Sonic tem um coração grande e gentil e está totalmente comprometido em ajudar qualquer pessoa necessitada a qualquer momento, mesmo que isso signifique entrar em apuros ou ser desprezado pelos outros. Sonic tem muita autoconfiança e possui um enorme ego para combiná-lo, tornando-o atrevido, perspicaz, arrogante e às vezes excessivamente confiante. Não importa a ameaça ou o quão perigoso, Sonic sempre permanece frio sob pressão. Possuindo uma linguagem narcisista e uma grande atitude, ele frequentemente faz piadas para acalmar o ânimo e também aproveita qualquer oportunidade para insultar seus oponentes. Sendo tão presunçoso, ele desenvolveu o hábito de falar com robôs estúpidos, mesmo quando ele sabe que eles não podem ouvi-lo. Apesar disso, ele pode ser bastante cavalheiro quando quiser e ser modesto com títulos extravagantes. Além disso, enquanto Sonic geralmente assume que ele pode lidar com as coisas por conta própria, ele também percebe que tem amigos para apoiá-lo em situações problemáticas e acredita fortemente no trabalho em equipe. Devido à sua presunção e confiança, muitas vezes ele se envolve em brincadeiras lúdicas com seus inimigos. Seguindo sua natureza de espírito livre, Sonic nunca habita no passado ou permite que suas experiências dolorosas o sobrecarreguem. Em vez disso, ele vive no presente e sempre aguarda a sua próxima aventura, sem se arrepender do que aconteceu. É somente nos momentos de maior perda que sua aparência despreocupada desaparece. Sonic também é de caráter incrivelmente forte e irá: Não importa a situação, ele nunca duvida de si mesmo ou desiste, nunca se submetendo à escuridão em seu coração. Sonic é extremamente leal a seus amigos e arriscará sua vida por eles sem a devida consideração. Embora ele pode agir rude com eles, ou colocá-los em perigo devido a sua natureza agitada, Sonic nunca pretende fazer seus amigos infelizes e os valoriza acima de tudo, tratando cada um deles como a pessoa mais importante em sua vida. Da mesma forma, Sonic sempre aceitará a ajuda de seus amigos e mostrará grande confiança neles, embora não esteja acima de fazer suposições desconfiadas deles. Independentemente dos muitos inimigos que ele enfrentou, Sonic raramente os considera verdadeiros inimigos e, em vez disso, tende a admirá-los pelo quão poderosos alguns deles são e o quanto eles podem ser divertidos. Da mesma forma, ele é mostrado para ter uma notável capacidade de perdoar, ele perdoa Silver e trabalhar com ele depois que ele tentou matá-lo duas vezes. Apesar de seu comportamento externo, Sonic mostrou ser muito mais perspicaz do que normalmente deixa transparecer, capaz de ver coisas que os outros teriam negligenciado e dar conselhos valiosos e reconfortantes que mudam drasticamente a perspectiva de outros, como no caso de Elise, Merlina. e Blaze. Essa percepção, combinada com uma personalidade carismática, permite que Sonic se dê bem com praticamente qualquer pessoa que encontre, mesmo que eles sejam seus inimigos em algum momento. Sonic tem um carinho pela beleza da natureza e ele permanece como um protetor dela. Ele aprecia visões cênicas como visto em Sonic Colors e mostrou raiva quando descobriu que Eggman estava poluindo o lindo ambiente do Planet Wisp. Em Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), o Sonic também demonstra ter predileção por locais cheios de flores, árvores e outros tipos de plantas. Ironicamente, apesar de sua incapacidade de nadar, Sonic também adora ir ao oceano. Sonic aprecia bastante música, mas parece ter um interesse especial no rock. Além disso, ele também gosta de dançar break, o que se reflete em suas Trick Actions. Seus movimentos de batalha em Sonic Battle também são baseados em break dancing, como mencionado nas descrições de ataques. Ele também faz breakdances em numerosos jogos, geralmente quando ele sai vitorioso. Ele também tende a ficar irritado quando seus inimigos frequentemente identificam erroneamente sua espécie, geralmente chamando-o de rato, fazendo com que ele os corrija e afirmando que sua espécie é na realidade um ouriço. Isso foi melhor demonstrado com seus encontros com Erazor Djinn e, em menor escala, com seu encontro com Infinite em Mystic Jungle. História Não se sabe muito sobre o início da vida de Sonic. Ele nasceu em Christmas Island com sua capacidade anormal de correr em super velocidade, mas seu amor pela aventura acabou por afastá-lo de sua casa. Desde então, ele passou sua vida viajando pelo mundo, impulsionado por seu espírito inquieto, em busca de aventuras para satisfazer sua sede de emoções. Sonic the Hedgehog Em algum momento, Sonic conheceu o Dr. Ivo Robotnik (aka Dr. Eggman) e eles se tornaram inimigos. Sonic ouviu notícias sobre o Dr. Robotnik invadindo a South Island depois que o cientista descobriu algumas relíquias poderosas, chamadas de "Esmeraldas do Caos", que estavam escondidas na ilha e que ele agora procurava produzir armas de destruição em massa. Irritado com a perseverança de Robotnik, Sonic correu para South Island para detê-lo. Uma vez que Sonic chegou, ele foi recebido por Robotnik, que revelou seu novo método para escravizar os residentes dos animais: aprisionando-os dentro dos projéteis dos robôs. Com este método, ele poderia transformá-los em servos robóticos chamados Badniks, um método que deixou Sonic muito chocado. Apesar de ter toda a ilha como seu inimigo, Sonic resolveu salvar os animais e pegar as Esmeraldas do Caos antes que o Dr. Robotnik pudesse colocar as mãos nelas. Depois de viajar pela ilha enquanto libertava os residentes animais e garantir as Esmeraldas do Caos, Sonic entrou na fortaleza local do cientista, onde ele o derrotou e o expulsou da ilha. Com Robotnik derrotado, Sonic se reuniu com seus amigos em Green Hill Zone, onde ele lançou as Esmeraldas do Caos, com seu poder garantindo a prosperidade da ilha. Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (Mega Drive) Sonic estava viajando pelo mundo no seu avião Tornado em busca de aventura, quando descobriu a West Side Island. Decidindo pousar lá, Sonic começou a explorar esta nova região. Depois de alguns dias, Sonic notou que alguém o seguia e viu que era um filhote de raposa de duas caudas chamado Miles "Tails" Prower, que tinha vindo para idolatrá-lo. Como Tails se escondeu após ser descoberto, Sonic optou por ignorá-lo e tentou fugir, mas Tails continuou a segui-lo e até mesmo acompanhou sua velocidade. Impressionado pela tenacidade da raposa, Sonic decidiu deixá-lo acompanhar apesar de seu desinteresse por ele. Mais tarde, durante um começo de tarde, Sonic estava dormindo sob o Tornado quando foi acordado por explosões e viu Badniks atacando a West Side Island. De pé ao lado de Tails, que estava observando-o, durante o ataque inicial, Sonic sabia que o Dr. Robotnik estava por trás disso e correu para o centro do ataque para encontrar o cientista louco. Descobriu-se que era de fato Robotnik que estava em seus velhos esquemas novamente. Desta vez, ele estava transformando os moradores da ilha em Badniks para encontrar as Esmeraldas do Caos, que estavam localizadas na ilha, para criar o Death Egg para conquistar o mundo. Sonic resolveu parar Robotnik, recuperar as Esmeraldas do Caos e salvar a ilha, com Tails seguindo-o até o fim. Quando Sonic obteve todas as sete Esmeraldas do Caos, descobriu que seus poderes poderiam transformá-lo em Super Sonic. Todo o tempo, Tails provou ser uma grande ajuda para Sonic com suas habilidades únicas, e os dois começaram a formar uma forte ligação. Depois de libertar West Side Island, Sonic e Tails seguiram Robotnik para a Wing Fortress Zone a bordo do Tornado, onde Tails e o Tornado foram abatidos, forçando Sonic a continuar sozinho. Quando o Dr. Robotnik escapou em seu foguete, Sonic encontrou Tails vindo em sua ajuda em um Tornado reforçado por foguete. Alcançando o foguete do doutor no Tornado, Sonic conduziu até o Death Egg, onde Sonic lutou contra o Mecha Sonic de Robotnik, e em seguida o próprio Robotnik no Death Egg Robot. Robotnik foi derrotado mais uma vez, o que desencadeou uma reação em cadeia que fez o Death Egg cair, mas Sonic escapou pulando para o espaço. Caindo pela atmosfera, Sonic foi salvo por Tails, que voou para o céu para procurar por Sonic, e juntos os dois voaram pelo céu. Com o fim da aventura, Tails se tornou o melhor amigo de Sonic. Sonic, por sua vez, tomou a raposa sob sua asa como seu parceiro, definindo o rumo para seu futuro. Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (Master System) Sonic, depois de ter salvo South Island, tinha acabado de voltar para a ilha depois de uma aventura casual quando encontrou uma nota de Tails. Na nota, Tails disse que ele e os animais da ilha haviam sido sequestrados pelo Dr. Robotnik e agora estavam sendo mantidos em cativeiro no Crystal Egg Zone. Para libertar Tails, Sonic teria que coletar as Esmeraldas do Caos. A nota também avisou Sonic dos seis Robôs Mestres de Robotnik, que estavam esperando por ele. Sem tempo a perder, o Sonic partiu para salvar Tails. Ao longo de sua aventura, Sonic pegou as Esmeraldas do Caos como instruído e derrotou os Robôs Mestres, incluindo Silver Sonic, antes de enfrentar Robotnik na Crystal Egg Zone. No entanto, o doutor escapou através de um teleportador após a sua derrota. Com Tails ainda faltando, Sonic quase se desesperou, mas então Tails apareceu do teleporte, ileso. Embora confuso com a mudança dos acontecimentos, Sonic foi felizmente reunido com Tails e a dupla partiu para novas aventuras juntos. SegaSonic the Hedgehog Sonic foi capturado pelo Dr. Robotnik e aprisionado na Ilha Eggman, onde seria executado junto com Mighty the Armadillo e Ray the Flying Squirrel. Juntando-se a Mighty e Ray, Sonic escapou de sua cela, apenas para ser levado para o outro lado da ilha com Mighty e Ray por um gêiser acionado por Robotnik. Trabalhando juntos para escapar da ilha, o trio chegou à Torre de Eggman, onde eles confrontaram Robotnik. Robotnik, no entanto, desencadeou a autodestruição da torre, com Sonic, Ray e Mighty conseguindo escapar na hora certa. Sonic the Hedgehog CD Sonic estava viajando para Never Lake para explorar o Little Planet, um pequeno satélite que se aproxima da Terra uma vez por ano. Quando Sonic chegou, no entanto, ele viu que o planeta inteiro havia sido transformado em um terreno baldio mecânico e acorrentado a uma montanha próxima. Depois de evitar alguns detritos das montanhas que caíam, Sonic notou o rosto do Dr. Robotnik esculpido na montanha onde a corrente estava embutida; Imediatamente, ele soube que seu arqui-inimigo estava por trás disso e viajou para o Little Planet para libertá-lo. Quando ele chegou, Sonic descobriu que poderia desfazer o trabalho de Robotnik usando as passagens do tempo de Little Planet para mudar o passado e coletando as pedras do tempo nativas, poderosas gemas capazes de controlar a passagem do tempo que Robotnik tinha em seus olhos para conquistar o mundo. Pouco depois de sua chegada, Sonic conheceu Amy Rose, que tinha uma grande paixão por ele. Apenas pouco depois da reunião, Amy foi capturada por Metal Sonic, um robô criado por Robotnik para destruir Sonic, deixando Sonic com a tarefa de salvar Amy também. Usando sua velocidade inigualável, Sonic garantiu um bom futuro para o Little Planet. Ele eventualmente alcançou o Metal Sonic e o doutor mais uma vez, ele correu contra o Metal Sonic em Stardust Speedway com Eggman em seus calcanhares. Enquanto Sonic superava seu doppelganger metálico, Metal Sonic foi esmagado na linha de chegada, enquanto Sonic salvou Amy do cativeiro. Sonic continuou e derrotou o doutor em Metallic Madness, o que causou o colapso das bases do vilão. Depois de escapar do Little Planet com Amy, Sonic destruiu a corrente que seguravam o Little Planet e ficou admirado quando o Little Planet mostrou o rosto de Sonic em um banho de luz como um sinal de gratidão antes de se afastar, deixando muitas novas flores crescendo ao redor da área. Enquanto Robotnik conseguiu pegar uma Pedra do Tempo, Sonic pôs um fim aos seus esquemas destruindo seu veículo de fuga. Sonic Chaos Sonic estava em uma aventura com Tails quando ouviram um boato dizendo que o Dr. Robotnik estava procurando as Esmeraldas do Caos na South Island. Voltando para casa, eles encontraram a ilha em caos enquanto Robotnik roubava uma das Esmeraldas do Caos, criando assim um desequilíbrio que espalhou o resto das Esmeraldas do Caos e estava fazendo a ilha afundar no oceano. Como tal, Sonic e Tails partiram para pegar as Esmeraldas do Caos antes que fosse tarde demais. Nas batalhas seguintes, Sonic e Tails recuperaram as Esmeraldas do Caos perdidas, exceto uma. Depois, eles derrotaram Robotnik em um confronto final e recuperaram a esmeralda em sua posse, garantindo a segurança da Ilha mais uma vez. Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles Sonic estava cochilando na praia até que Tails chegou e descobriu uma grande reação de energia caótica no mar. Ao mesmo tempo, Sonic encontrou um anel antigo na costa da praia, o que o fez lembrar de uma lenda sobre uma ilha flutuante no céu com uma cultura altamente singular protegida por uma pedra poderosa. Cheio de emoção, Sonic saiu com Tails no Tornado para outra aventura para verificar a reação. Quando Sonic e Tails chegaram ao local, eles encontraram a lendária ilha flutuante, Angel Island, exceto que a ilha era mantida na superfície do oceano pelo Death Egg, que Sonic achava que havia destruído, que havia pousado nele. Vendo que o Death Egg estava sendo reconstruído, Sonic e Tails decidiram destruir o Death Egg para sempre. Sonic usou as Esmeraldas do Caos para se transformar em seu Super State e invadiu a ilha, mas quando ele chegou, Sonic foi emboscado por Knuckles the Echidna, o guardião da ilha flutuante e da Esmeralda Mestre, que forçou as esmeraldas a sair de Sonic. O equidna, que fora enganada pelo Dr. Robotnik, acreditava que Sonic e Tails tinham vindo para roubar a Esmeralda Mestre, assim roubou as Esmeraldas do Caos e escapou com elas para escondê-las. Apesar desse revés, Sonic e Tails partiram para libertar a ilha dos robôs do Dr. Robotnik. Durante sua aventura, Sonic e Tails foram repetidamente emboscados por Knuckles, mas eles passaram por cada encontro, e recuperaram as Esmeraldas do Caos também. Ao chegar à Launch Base Zone, Sonic e Tails embarcaram no Death Egg assim que decolou, onde enfrentaram Robotnik, que havia retornado para derrotar Sonic com toda a força. No entanto, Sonic derrotou Robotnik novamente, com sua batalha resultando no Death Egg sendo danificado em seu lançamento, fazendo com que ele colidisse na Lava Reef Zone. Quando Sonic e Tails aterrissaram em Mushroom Hill Zone depois de escapar do Death Egg, viram a estação espacial sobreviver a outro pouso forçado, desta vez no vulcão da ilha. Não contente a menos que o Death Egg fosse completamente destruído, Sonic partiu com Tails mais uma vez para encontrar o Death Egg e destruí-lo e também descobrir o destino de Robotnik. Quando a dupla passou por Mushroom Hill, eles viram Knuckles passando por uma porta escondida. Depois de ter certeza que Knuckles tinha ido embora, Sonic abriu a porta escondida e olhou dentro dela com Tails, onde encontraram um Anel Gigante. Encantado, Sonic tocou-o, o que levou ele e Tails para o Santuário Esmeralda na Hidden Palace Zone onde a Esmeralda Mestre residia. Repleto de perguntas, Sonic e Tails retornaram à Mushroom Hill Zone para iniciar a próxima fase de sua aventura. Eventualmente, a dupla chegou ao Hidden Palace Zone por conta própria, onde a Esmeralda Mestre transformou as Sete Esmeraldas do Caos em Super Esmeraldas do Caos, possibilitando não somente Tails a adquirir um Super State (Ele era incapaz com as esmeraldas normais devido a sua pouca idade e inexperiencia) como deu a Sonic a sua forma mais poderosa: Hyper Sonic. Sonic enfrentou Knuckles em um confronto épico e venceu. Sonic e Tails então seguiram o equidna vermelho quando ele foi checar a Esmeralda Mestre, onde eles viram Robotnik roubá-la com o propósito de energizar o Death Egg. Enquanto o doutor escapava com a Esmeralda Mestre, Knuckles, tendo percebido o plano de Robotnik, fez amizade com Sonic e Tails e os guiou para a Sky Sanctuary Zone para alcançar o Death Egg, embora eles tivessem que deixar Knuckles para trás enquanto ele estava exausto demais das lutas anteriores. Em seu caminho pelo santuário, Sonic e Tails lutaram com Eggrobo e Mecha Sonic várias vezes, onde no último encontro usaram um pilar em ruínas para chegar ao Death Egg. A bordo do Death Egg, Sonic e Tails enfrentaram o Dr. Robotnik em seu Great Eggman Robo para um confronto final. Após a derrota da engenhoca, causando a destruição final do Death Egg, Robotnik escapou com a Esmeralda Mestre em outro mecha, mas Sonic se transformou em Hyper Sonic e perseguiu o vilão pelo espaço. Depois de uma longa batalha, Sonic bateu no mecha de Robotnik e retornou à terra com a Esmeralda Mestre, onde Tails o pegou no Tornado. Os dois então trouxeram a Esmeralda Mestre de volta para onde ela pertencia. Tendo feito as pazes com Knuckles, Sonic e Tails deixaram a Angel Island. Sonic the Hedgehog Triple Trouble Sonic e Tails perceberam que o Dr. Robotnik havia perdido as Esmeraldas do Caos após um teste de armas e entraram em ação para encontrá-las. Enquanto coletava informações no entanto, Knuckles, que havia sido enganado por Robotnik que eles procuraram as Esmeraldas pelas razões erradas, de repente apareceu e deu-lhes um aviso antes de sair. Apesar de seus adversários, a determinação de Sonic permaneceu inabalável. Ao longo de sua aventura, Sonic conseguiu todas, exceto uma das Esmeraldas do Caos, superando Knuckles e Fang the Sniper, este último que queria as Esmeraldas para lucro. Ao chegar na base do Dr. Robotnik, Sonic e Tails enfrentaram e derrotaram Metal Sonic, Fang e finalmente Robotnik enquanto recuperavam a Esmeralda do Caos do vilão. Depois disso, Sonic e Tails libertaram Knuckles da prisão e fizeram as pazes mais uma vez, antes de voltarem ao Tornado para novas aventuras. The King of Cartoons TKOC: Especial de 20 anos Sonic Labyrinth Sonic the Fighters Sonic 3D Blast Sonic Blast Sonic R Sonic the Hedgehog 4 Episode I Episode II Sonic Adventure Sonic Shuffle Sonic Adventure 2 Sonic Advance Sonic Advance 2 Sonic Pinball Party Sonic Heroes Sonic Battle Sonic Advance 3 The King of Cartoons 2005 Shadow the Hedgehog Sonic Riders Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) Sonic Rush Sonic Rivals Sonic and the Secret Rings Sonic Rush Adventure Sonic Rivals 2 Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood Sonic Unleashed Sonic and the Black Knight Sonic Free Riders Sonic Colors Sonic Generations Sonic Lost World Sonic Forces Team Sonic Racing Poderes e Habilidades Transformações Músicas Aparições * The King of Cartoons * The King of Cartoons 2000 * The King of Cartoons 2005 Galeria Trívias * Sonic é um dos primeiros heróis que o autor conheceu em sua infancia, e o primeiro personagem de videogame, visto que seu primeiro jogo foi Sonic 1 de Master System. Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagem do Mundo dos Desenhos Categoria:Personagens da série Principal Categoria:Personagem Masculino Categoria:Antropomórfico Categoria:Legendary Heroes Categoria:Heróis Categoria:Personagens nascidos em Junho Categoria:Protagonistas de outras séries Categoria:Personagens nascidos em outro local Categoria:Sonic the Hedgehog